Teen problems
by Flying Pizzas
Summary: April and Donatello must face reality, and that not only the kraang and Shredder are against them. Based on 2k12 version. Romance and humor (my own way). *would love anyone that could draw a select cover*
1. The question

_**Teen problems**_

* * *

**Donatello's point of view:**

"Please?" I insisted one more time.

"For the last time, no, don't you see? I'm kinda busy here" April said and kept writing stuff in her notebook. After a few minutes of trying (and failing) I decided to try with the puppy eyes (thing I had never failed with).

April sighed. "Okay okay...just the two of us?" she asked, confirming what I have been telling her the past four hours. "Yea-ah" I nodded like an idiot. I wanted to slap myself so hard at that point.

"Well...does it have to be now? I have to finish this" April pointed at her pill of books. "I can go by your house tonight after patrol!-Of course...if it doesn't bother you my presens" I giggled nervously as she smiled softly "Sweet. See you later then" she picked up her books and walked out of the lair.

_Oh my god! _I thought and started to jump and run around the lair.

* * *

**April's point of view:**

I walked off the lair as fast as I could; making sure none of the guys was following me. I was so confused; was that actually happening? ...that was happening so fast I couldn't even breath_._ I stopped and sat on a corner, throwing my books away. I undid my pony tail and stared at the manhole.

A few weeks before, Donatello unmutated my dad. I didn't have problems with it...till my dad and Donnie becomed best friends. It was so horrible! I love my dad and all but...seriously, friend of my crush?! And Donatello decides to do his move now?!

What was I supposed to tell my dad? "_Hey daddy! Mind if I go on a date with Donatello tonight?" _Yeah, the fact that it was at night didnt help either.

But what about Dons feelings? I wasnt gonna say no, I know Don is...er...himself, and if said that he would die inside. I standed up and taked out my phone. 21:34. Dad would be already calling the police, so I ran home as fast as I could.

* * *

**Splinter s point of view:  
**

"Leonardo, tell Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo dinner is ready" I said and walked towards the kitchen. Surprised, my three sons were already sitting on the table. That's when I notice one of my sons wasnt present. "Boys, does anyone know where is Donatello?" I asked. "I saw him talking to April while ago" Raphael said staring at Michelangelo, who was making kissing-faces.

I ignored them, and walked to the living room; where I found my son practically jumping on the walls of joy. "Donatello, dinner is ready" he stopped jumping and blushed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about with me?" I said trying to get a conclusion. "Em...n-no sensei" He said and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

**Donatello's point of view:**

I entered to the kitchen and sitted next to Raph. And Mikey, of course, was the first one in asking "Hehe...why you blushing Don?" he winkeed and me as I blushed more trying to look away. "Yeah..." Raph smiled; always meaned I was dead. "...wanna share anything with us bro?"

I was up to talk; my lips sweating a bit. "I-""Guys, give him a break already" Leo said and closed the fridge. Raph and Mikey backed off and started talking about how hungry they were.

"Thanks, Leo" I whispered.

* * *

**I would love your reviews and cookies if its possible.  
**


	2. Fantasies

**Donatellos point of vew**

_She moaned at the feeling of his tongue slipping into her mouth as their naked bodies melted together. _

''_Oh Donnie…'' she said in between kisses._

_This was the night. This was his night_

_Donnie rubbed her side and bit her lip gently, and in return she wrapped her legs around him pulling him close. He gulped and slipped his hand in her shorts nervously, afraid of ruining the moment. This was his first time being so close to a human and truly didn't know if he was taking it too far.. _

_She turned slightly red and smirked. _

''_Be my guest.'' She whispered into his neck, his cheeks turning dark red. She's been waiting for him to take this step for so long… She wasn't going to let his shyness take this opportunity away from them. _

_He gasped at her response and pulled her shorts down. Such a lovely view… He thought to himself. He couldn't help but stare at how her underwear marked her soft silhouette. A bit of saliva fell from his lips, but he didn't even care. It was all about the view then._

_She just stared at the ceiling with her legs spread, letting her man raving. He bit his bottom lip hard,, as his mind kept playing with him. A sudden desire to rip her underwear off ran through his veins and… wait. What even? He just couldn't do that. A few hours ago they were just friends and she would hardly pay any attention to him in any other way._

''_I cant…'' He tried to look away, thing he failed miserably at. ''Why not? Don't you want me anymore?'' The redhead stood up and pulled her shorts back on. _

''_I do, it is just… We are taking it way too far and too fast…'' he looked down._

''_But in dreams nothing can be taking too fast.'' She fold her arms. _

''_A dream-?''_

I woke up with my face in a soup bowl. When my vision got clear I could get to see Mikey shaking my shoulders.

''DUDE, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED MY SOUP THAT MUCH!'' At that moment I didn't know what he meant but then… fuck it. How long has my tail been wagging?

**A.N. I KNOW IT'S NOT BIOLOGICALY CORRECT, KAY? But the tail wagging would mean he's… hard. **

I blushed deeply. This couldn't be good.

''I…I… If you tell the others you're dead!'' I said firmly covering my tail. I know I was mean but hey, if he does tell them, they would bully me for that forever. And if April finds out… Oh Lord. She'd consider me a perv and never talk to me ever again.

''Chill, I won't tell anybody.''

''Promise?'' I asked, still unsure if trust my little brother in this.

''Yep, but…'' I gulped waiting for him to finish. ''I need your T-Phone for a few hours''. My T-Phone…? Why would he want it? You know what? I don't care as long as he keeps his mouth shut.

''Deal.''

* * *

**April's point of view**

''Finally home'' I said to myself. The house was real quiet, suspiciously quiet. I walked around the living room and there were no sights of my dad or aunt. I sighed and went to make myself some snacks in the kitchen when I found a note stickled in the fridges door-

_Hey sweetie, I have a few researches to do on a patient tonight. I'll be arriving home late, but don't worry, there's food in the oven._

_Love you, _

_Dad. _

''Great!'' I smiled.

_Now I can go on patrol with the guys and… oh right. I have a date with Donnie and need to get cute._ I thought. I really hated being girly.

'_Having always to look pretty'… why can't I just go with a hoodie and don't look like an antisocial creep? But guess, the world we live in is full of people who judge others for their looks when they hardly know the— _I sighed again.

* * *

**Mikey's point of view**

''Wont you ask me why I want it?''

''For the thousandth time, no. Just take it'' He handed me his T-Phone,

''You're dying to know bro, don't lie'' I chuckled as I grabbed the phone. ''Alright, tell me.'' D said, with that poker face he usually does. '

''I heard there's an app for order—'' Donnie had already left the kitchen before I could even finish. Well, he won't have any slice of my pizza later.


End file.
